


Take a break

by A_simple_lee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:13:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12621876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_simple_lee/pseuds/A_simple_lee
Summary: Sam has been tirelessly researching a case, leaving Gabriel with nothing to do but annoy both Winchesters. During one particularly long research session, Gabriel demands that Sam cheer up, or he’ll take matters into his own hands - which, of course, he does. Based off the following dialogue prompt:“Quit it, I can’t work with you t-tickling me!” and includes Ticklish!Sam





	Take a break

“Oh, Sammyy~”

“Ugh- go away…please…”

“But I’m bored! What’s with the frown, anyway?”

“I’m tryn’a research a case, go bother Dean, or somethin’”

“Sammitch, you’re leaning your head on the table. I’d hardly call that productive.”

“Shuddup, I’m just having a break.”

“So if it’s your break, why don’t you wanna talk to me?”

“Because my break’s almost finished, now p*ss off!”

“Yeesh, what is it with you Winchesters? Always so moody…”

“Why should you care? We’re trying to save lives, here, Gabe. We don’t have time for breaks, or good moods, or- or…look, I’m trying to finish this.” Sam gestured frustratedly to the texts laid out on the table, a small huff escaping as he finished his sentence. The Archangel beside him merely grinned, his eyes beginning to fizz with their trademark spark of mischief.

“Don’t you two ever smile?”

“I do smile, just not-“By now the hunter had turned back to the books in front of him, eyes scouring the pages once more as he spoke.

“What about laugh? Yeah, that’s a good point actually – do you ever laugh?”

“This is completely irrelevant.”

“Now that I think about it, you don’t laugh, not at all. I ought to change that…”

“Gabe, please-“

“Let’s see…I could get out my joke book…”

“For the love of…no, please don’t. Just go away!”

“Not a fan of puns, then? Well…aha! Tell me, samsquatch – are you ticklish?”

Sam visibly tensed up, but continued scanning the tomes for information, determined to keep working.

“No, I’m not- a-ah! Hey!” A couple of pokes to the side had him twitching away with annoyance. The Winchester attempted to bat at the attacking hands, irritation lacing his features.

“Brilliant, you are! So, does this tickle?” The archangel proceeded to stand behind Sam’s chair as he tasered the hunter’s ribs, earning a loud yelp and a few giggles.

“AH! Nohoho, stahahap!”

“It doesn’t? I’d better step up my game, then.” Swiftly dodging a flailing hand, Gabriel shifted so he could wrap his arms around the hunter’s torso, and started to send a few sparks of grace dancing over the skin.

“Q-Quit it! I can’t work with you t-tickling me! Aha!” Sam would have grabbed at the arms holding him to his chair, but it appeared his hands were preoccupied with covering his blushing face. He tilted his head upwards in despair as giggles continued to pour from his lips. The streaks of mojo had started nuzzling into his sides, causing him to squeak.

“That’s precisely my point! Take a break, Moose!”

“Nahaha- Ihi hahave toho do thihis!”

“Aw, come on, let me see that face of yours!” With a decisive finger-click, Sam’s arms were pinned to his sides. Suddenly the Grace shifted, and started flitting over his stomach. An undignified squeak somehow escaped him, and his face flushed a darker shade of crimson.

“Ahahaha! Stahahahahap ihihit!”

“No can do, Sammy boy! You gotta laugh more! Speaking of which, I think you’re gonna love this next trick…” The archangel’s grin widened as he amped up his mojo, willing the streaks of celestial power to form into two spheres. Then, without warning, the buzzing Grace latched onto the skin of Sam’s tummy – a shriek echoed through the library before the hunter dissolved into helpless laughter, dimples practically glowing against his blushing skin; it felt as if two people were blowing huge raspberries over his stomach.

“SH*T! Nahahahahaha! Plehehehehehehease!”

“Look at you, with your dimples! This is sweet!” A single finger reached up to poke said dimples – the laughing Winchester shook his head, feet kicking slightly. The invisible bonds holding him to the chair had Sam a blushing mess; it was impossible for him to do anything but sit there and take it. His hands ached to reach up and cover his face, especially with Gabriel now teasing him.

“Thihihis is SO cheheheating!”

“Not my fault you’re so ticklish~”

“STAhap!” The raspberries were constant, not once stopping for a breather – after all, angel mojo hardly needed oxygen.

“Whassa matter? Are you flustered ‘cause you can’t hide that blush of yours?”

“Ahahaha!” An immediate headshake seemed to be the only response Sam was capable of giving.

“I think you’re lying, Sam. And you know what happens to liars?”

“Nahahaha! Gahahahabe! Plehehehe-Please!”

“They get tickles!” Gabriel uttered the provocation with glee, snapping his fingers and unleashing a tumult of invisible feathers and hands to attack the giggle-drunk hunter before him. The pleading hysterics that followed carried such happiness, such unbridled mirth, that Gabriel had to sit back for a second and relish the sound of his human’s laughter.

“EHEHAHAHA, STAHAHAHA!” The chair would’ve clattered to the floor long ago had Gabriel not held it in place with mojo.

“Oh, look at that! Your soul’s lighting up – aw, it’s doing a little squirmy thing, that’s cute!”

A snort was the only reply the archangel received.

“Wow, was that a snort? Let’s see if we can make you do that again~”

Sam was in ticklish Hell: Fingertips buzzing with celestial electricity scrabbled behind his knees, mini ticklish lightning bolts tasered his ribs, and feathers swirled under his arms. Tears were beginning to trail down his face, and he was beginning to have trouble getting enough oxygen – his hysterics would soon fall silent.

After a few moments (or what felt like hours to Sam), Gabriel noticed the small signs of discomfort from his hunter, and gradually reduced his Grace to no more than a few gentle pokes here and there.

“G-Gabrihihel, you a-absolute jeheherk!” As soon as he’d managed to grasp coherent thought, the insult flew from Sam’s mouth.

“You and I both know you probably liked that more than you’d admit, Sammitch.”

Apparently it was possible for Sam to blush harder.

“Sh-shut up, I have work to do. Go bother Dean, please.” The grip of mojo holding him in place vanished, and the brunette pulled his chair closer to the table, focus immediately locked back on to the task at hand. Gabriel pouted from his perch beside the hunter, but shot him a compliant grin. With a snap of his fingers, a plate of cookies materialised beside the books on the hunter’s desk. The sugary reward smelt amazing, and, despite himself, Sam smiled at the treats, nodding slightly to the Archangel.

“Very well – But before I go, how long d’ya think Dean-o will last being tickled?”

A smile graced Sam’s lips as he muttered a reply.

“Not as long as I did,” He turned to face Gabriel, but was greeted with an empty library. The fond smile on his lips widened as he sighed, and turned back to his research, now with added cookies. Perhaps the study session wouldn’t be so difficult after all.

A distant thump was heard through the walls of the batcave, quickly followed by an irritated yelp and reluctant laughter. As an afterthought, Sam decided to shoot a quick prayer in Gabriel’s direction. He couldn’t help giggling at the childishness.

“Hey Gabe, Try his hips.”

Mere seconds later, a loud shriek came from the general direction of Dean’s room. Sam figured he wouldn’t be doing any more research for a while, and grabbed a cookie whilst he waited for the storm to pass. Maybe breaks every now and then weren’t so bad.


End file.
